Blackpool Pleasure Beach
Overview Blackpool Pleasure Beach is a re-creation of a real park in Blackpool, Lancashire, England. This park was called Blackpool Pleasure Beach in real-life before, but it's name was changed to Pleasure Beach Blackpool, years after it appeared on RollerCoaster Tycoon. It appeared in Loopy Landscapes, and unlike in Alton Towers and Heide-Park where you could charge an entrance fee, this park functions the same way as any Loopy Landscapes scenarios in that you can't charge an entrance fee. Pre-Built Rides: 1001 Troubles (Crooked House) *Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 3D Cinema 1 (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Alice's Wonderland (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Alpine Golf (Miniature Golf) *Excitement Rating: 3.36 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.90 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Avalanche (Bobsled Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.71 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.48 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.40 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Beaver Creek Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 1.39 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Big Dipper (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.79 (High) *Intensity Rating: 7.33 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.28 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Black Hole (Motion Simulator) *Excitement Rating: 2.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.00 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Cableway (Chairlift) *Excitement Rating: 3.06 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.55 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.51 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Chinese Puzzle Maze (Hedge Maze) *Excitement Rating: 1.92 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.63 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Derby Racer (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.06 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Dodgems (Bumper Cars) *Excitement Rating: 2.74 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Ghost Train (Ghost Train) *Excitement Rating: 3.90 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.43 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Go Karts (Go Karts) *Excitement Rating: 5.16 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.88 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 0.45 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Goldmine (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.32 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Grand National (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.94 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 9.99 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.26 (High) *Initial Pricing: $2.10 Grand Prix (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 4.10 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.58 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.03 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Ice Blast (Whoa Belly) *Excitement Rating: 3.81 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 8.79 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 5.43 (High) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Irn-Bru Revolution (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 4.98 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.95 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 2.04 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 5.58 (High) *Intensity Rating: 1.99 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.07 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Maxim's Flying Machine (Scrambled Eggs) *Excitement Rating: 1.53 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Merry-Go-Round 1 (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 5.24 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.25 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.05 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Noah's Ark (Crooked House) *Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Pepsi Max Big One (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.95 (Very High) *Intensity Rating: 7.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.26 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $4.20 *On-Ride Photo pricing: $2.00 Pleasure Beach Express (Miniature Railroad) *Excitement Rating: 5.15 (High) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 River Caves (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.69 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.52 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Rollercoaster (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.98 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.46 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.77 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Space Invader (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 1.18 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.20 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.85 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Slide 1 (Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.78 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Steeplechase (Lane 1) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.84 (High) *Intensity Rating: 4.92 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.38 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Steeplechase (Lane 2) (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.02 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.09 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 3.51 (Medium) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Superbowl 1 (Bumper Cars) *Excitement Rating: 2.70 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Superbowl 2 (Bumper Cars) *Excitement Rating: 2.75 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Swamp Buggies (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.62 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Trauma Towers (Haunted House) *Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Turtle Chase (Scrambled Eggs) *Excitement Rating: 1.60 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Scrambled Eggs 1 (Scrambled Eggs) *Excitement Rating: 1.73 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Valhalla (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 5.94 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 1.72 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Vikingar (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 1.18 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 6.00 (High) *Nausea Rating: 0.87 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Vintage Cars (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.38 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Wild Mouse (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 3.14 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 3.81 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 2.20 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $2.00 Zipper Dipper (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 0.68 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 5.44 (High) *Nausea Rating: 0.41 (Low) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Pre-Built Shops and Stalls Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 2 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Bathroom 1 (Bathroom) Bathroom 2 (Bathroom) Bathroom 3 (Bathroom) Bathroom 4 (Bathroom) Bathroom 5 (Bathroom) Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Burger King (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Coffee Shop 1 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Coffee Shop 2 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Coffee Shop 3 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Cotton Candy Stall 1 (Cotton Candy Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.80 Doughnut Shop 1 (Doughnut Shop) *Initial Pricing: $0.70 Drink Stall 1 (Drink Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Drink Stall 2 (Drink Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Exotic Sea-Food Stall 1 (Exotic Seafood Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fried Chicken Stall 1 (Fried Chicken Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 1 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 2 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Funny Bonez (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Goldmine Fudge (Candy Apple Stand) *Initial Pricing: $0.70 Hot Dog Stall 1 (Hot Dog Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Ice Cream Stall 1 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 2 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 3 (Ice Cream Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 3 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 4 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 5 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Lemonade Shop 1 (Lemonade Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 2 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 3 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 4 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Popcorn Stall 2 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Ribshack Cafe (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Souvenir Stall 2 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 3 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 4 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) T-Shirt Stall 1 (T-Shirt Stall) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Scenario Guide Available Rides Transport *Chairlift *Miniature Railroad *Monorail Gentle *Bumper Cars *Car Ride *Circus Show *Crooked House *Cycle Railway *Ghost Train *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Miniature Golf *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel Thrill *3D Cinema *Go Karts *Motion Simulator *Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly Water *Boat Hire *Log Flume *Raft Ride Shop/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Coffee Shop *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *Donut Shop *Exotic Seafood Stall *Fried Chicken Stall *Fries Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk *Lemonade Stall *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall *T-Shirt Stall Researched Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Water Shop/Stalls Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming *Wonderland Theming *Jurassic Theming *Spooky Theming *Jungle Theming *Abstract Theming *Medieval Theming *Space Theming *Creepy Theming *Pagoda Theming Researched Scenery *Jumping Fountains *Garden Clock Other Notes *On one corners of the beach (outside the park), if you have underwater view on you can see Chris Sawyer's initials underwater. *For some odd reason there's a pre-built Candy Apple Stall even though it's not even available to build. *You can't turn off the show guests' real name option in this scenario. *You can change what the banners say (the North Parking Lot banner and the South Parking Lot banner), even though you do not own them. *Official Website Category:Scenario